Just Another Night
by This-Is-What-Makes-Us-Girls
Summary: Just another story where a girl goes to Vegas with the boys. She wasn't even going to go until she was forced to thanks to her younger sister and brother she can't say no to.
1. Chapter 1

Tracey and her sister Charlotte lay in their bikini's by the pool relaxing before the big weekend ahead

"Charlie… Pretty pleassee go to Vegas with the boys? You know Alan only listens to you" Tracey pleaded with her

"Tracey I am n toing to Vegas with my future brother in law! That's the end of it trace and plus I'm sure they don't want me to be there" she responded

"ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS? You're their best friend, I wouldn't have met Doug if it wasn't for you. And don't pretend they don't want out there because I know that Doug's been nagging you to go"

At that moment Alan came strolling out the house and stood with his hand on his hip at the end of Charlotte's lounger blocking her sun.

"Yes Alan? Can I help you?"

"Erm Doug's here and he says that we're leaving in 20 Minutes. I'll see you out front, just got to check something first" At this Alan turned back to the house muttering something about his mother packing is case right.  
Just as Alan went into the house charlotte turned on the Tracey,

"You already told him I was going?! You know I can't say no now! I haven't even packed my case!"

"I've got that covered, all your stuff is already here"

"You're so devious, I best go get changed" Charlotte then began heading back to the house,

"I learnt it from my older sister!" Tracey called after her, Charlotte smirked but had her back turned so Tracey couldn't see, she then raised her hand in the air and give Tracey the middle finger before walking into the house.

* * *

Twenty Minutes later Charlotte emerged out front wearing a pair of purple denim shorts with a denim shirt tied around her waist and an oversized white crop top with the sleeves rolled up, this showed off a majority of her tattoos which consisted of a sleeve on her left arm which travelled down her body until the middle of her left thigh.

When she got there Doug and Alan were already waiting in the car for her and Sid was waiting by the trunk to put in her cases.

"Shiiiit! Daddy! You won't even let me drive this car!" she wined to her dad

"Sweetie, I know how you drive. That's why I don't let you drive' By this time Tracey had come to wave the Trio off

"Yeah…Well I've never crashed a car" She mumbled as climbed into the back of the car carefully.

Doug started to pull away as Sid and Tracey shouted and waved goodbye.

The Trio were on route to pick up Phil when Charlotte leaned between Doug and Alan over the seat with a arm around each one, Doug was trying to concentrate on driving and Alan nuzzled in closer to her as she said

"Well I'm kinda excided I'm Coming now"


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to mention that I don't own the hangover or anyone in it unfortunately.**

They pulled up outside the school where Phil worked, Charlotte was sitting behind Doug kicking his chair out of boredom. They had been waiting 20 minutes and she was getting impatient.

"Charlotte! STOP!"

Doug burst out after having to endure the result of her boredom. She stopped what she was doing and slid her mirrored aviator Ray-Bans over her face while staring at the school's entrance waiting for Phil to exit.

"Did you have to park so close?" Alan asked from the front, diverting Charlotte's attention, she knew where this was going

"Ermm, yeah. Why?" Doug replied and then looked back to Charlotte for an explanation or some sort of help, she just shook her head and smirked.

"I shouldn't be here" Alan said while trying to hide his face with his hand

"Whatcha mean buddy?" Doug was starting to feel a bit awkward not knowing where this was about to go

"I'm not supposed to be within 200 feet of a school"

At this Doug took off his sunglasses, eyes wide and looking between Charlotte and Alan "WHAT?" he said just a bit too loud

"Or a Chuck-E-Cheese" Alan finished

Doug looked towards Charlotte for an explanation

"It's a long story, why don't you get Tracey to explain it one day. Be a good conversation starter"

Before Doug had a chance to reply they heard a kids voice "Hey Mr. Wenneck-"

"I don't know you budick. It's the weekend, you do not exsist" came his reply

Charlotte had never saw Phil in teacher mode, on the one hand she was amused but on the other that was a total nasty thing for a teacher to do.

"Shit" came Phil's voice as he admired the car "Nice Car" He then threw his bags in the back seat next to Charlotte "I'm Driving"

"Not a Chance, watch the leath-"Doug yelled as Phil Climbed in the back seat and dropped himself down

"Char" was Phil's only greeting towards her

"Phil"

"Guys be nice" Doug played along, he knew their routine. It always starts this way.

"Why don't you shut up and drive before one of these nerds ask me a question" Phil ordered Doug

"Soz Rihanna"

"What are you on about Char?" Phil asked confused

"You know, Rihanna's song? Shut and drive?...Yeah doesn't matter your too old to know that kind of thing"

"Hahah Good one" Alan piped up

"Who's this? And for the record I'm only 2 years older than you, so you not far behind sweetheart"

"It's Alan, My Brother!" Charlotte exclaimed as she playfully punched Phil's arm

"I've met you like four times" Alan stated a little upset

"Oh, Right..." Phil then turned and whispered to charlotte "So why is he here?"

"Cause, dumbass, he's also Tracey's brother and she thought it would be a good 'Bonding' activity between them two" As she whispered this back she motioned between Doug and Alan

Phil nodded in acceptance then pinched Charlotte's side

"Eeek" she jumped a bit then give him a death glare, Phil's hand was still on her side slightly under her top. She moved seductively over to his ear furthest away to where she was sitting, as she did this his hand which was lingering was now holding her side, she then whispered

"Now that wasn't very nice" she stayed where she was and just when Phil went to lean in to her she threw herself on the seat next to him and give him her famous smirk

"Now THAT wasn't very nice" he stated aloud, pointing towards her.

* * *

Doug pulled the Mercedes up outside of Stu's house

"Soooooooo who's going?" Charlotte asked with a sickly sweet smile on her face

"NOT IT!" Doug shouted

"Ahh fuck, hey Alan buddy fancy knocking on that door and getting Stu?" Phil asked hopefully

"Yeah sur-"Alan was about to leave the car when Doug and Charlotte both went to grab him to keep him in the car

"Al don't go up there sweetie, a bad bad lady lives there" Alan nodded at charlotte, she then turned and once again punched Phil's arm

"Why don't you go Phil? Not man enough?" Charlotte asked again in a sickly sweet voice

"I'll show you how much of a man I am later babe' He winked at her as Doug groaned in annoyance 'I'll get him, leave it to me"

Phil then cupped his hands together

"PAGING DOCTOR FAGGOT! DOCTOR FAGGOT!"

Doug was trying to cover his laughing with his hands and a cough, Charlotte was outright laughing aloud and Alan was sat looking very confused as Phil seemed pleased with himself. By the time they had pulled themselves together Stu and Mellissa appeared at the door.

"Is that the bad lady?" Alan asked

"Yes, sweetie it is" Charlotte replied "HIIII MEL!" she shouted with a fake happiness

"Fuck you! Oh but I wouldn't want to catch something!" Mellissa all but screamed

At this point Stu hurriedly made his way to the car before it could escalate, Charlotte then stood up in the car and blew Mellissa a kiss with a wink on the end. With that Mellissa slammed the door shut.

"Did you have to do that you know how she gets" Stu said as he opened the trunk to put him stuff in

"Oh calm down. Here put this in there to" She then handed him Phil's bag's

Charlotte shuffled over to the middle seat so Stu could jump in, Phil placed his arm over the back of her seat so she could get comfortable.

"That hand stays there ok?" she said

"Scouts honour!" Phil replied

"Yeah you keep your mits off my sister!" Alan interrupted turning at the end of his sentence to face the backseat

"Oh, it's you. You can touch her, I thought she was talking to Stu" he then turned back in his seat

Phil was slightly amused along with charlotte, Stu looked slightly offended.

"And with that, Let so to Vegas!" Doug said as he pulled away from the curb


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you know bird's feed their babies by being sick in their mouths?" Alan spoke up and broke the silence, they were on the road to Vegas

"Honey, it's not quite like that" Charlotte told her brother while the boy's give Alan a funny look

"No, it is Charlie. I read it in one of dad's books" Alan retorted

"Hey I've just noticed. Your hair's purple!" Stu said sounding surprised

"Thanks Stu! You realised! None of these idiots did"

"What? Ah so it is, looks good Char" Phil said taking notice of her thick hair blowing with the wind

"Yeah, I noticed. Its magic hair, it only looks purple in the light" Alan stated like it was a scientific fact

Alan looked around the car for a few minutes for something he didn't seem to find, he then stood up in his seat despite protests from his sister

"WOOHOOOO! ROAD TRRRIPP!" Alan banged his hands against the car

"AHHHH VEGAS!" Alan pointed towards a young girl in the car next to them and shouted

"VEGASSS!...VEGAS BABYYY!"

The little girl give Alan the middle finger, he sat back down in his seat a bit disappointed. Everyone one else in the car found the whole thing hilarious.

Charlotte hid her face into Phil's chest to hide her laughter. Phil had missed seeing the real Charlotte, they were best friend's and occasionally with benefits. Once they left college they didn't see each other as much and even more when Phil got married. They've only recently been seeing each other more due to Phil's divorce, but it's not how it used to be.

As Charlotte went to sit back up straight Phil pulled her back to him so they were cuddled together. She looked up at him with a questioning look on her face, he looked down with an infectious smile on his face, which made her smile back.

"Phil? Do that thing?" She whispered up to him

"What thing? I know more than a few tricks" Phil replied not moving from their positions, although she could tell he was smirking which made her giggle, something she hadn't done in a while

"Where you play with my hair, dick." she explained

Phil started playing with the hair at the bottom of her neck.

45 Minutes later and Phil broke the comfortable silence by winging about how slow Doug was driving. This woke Charlotte from the sleep she had slipped into making her sit up straight.

"Come onnnn!" Phil pleaded, still with his arm around the back of her chair.

"Just till Barstow, Everyone is passing us!"

"He's right, I'm sure I saw some granny in a rust bucket pass us!" Charlotte agreed

"Absolutely not. I promised Sid I would be the only one who'd be driving this car" Doug said in all seriousness "Besides… You're drinking"

"So what? You're a cop now? You know I drive great when I'm drunk!" Phil argued

They must have gotten some beers from somewhere while she was asleep, she grabbed Phil's from him and claimed it as hers. Phil give her a look before reaching for another.

"That is true, you know Phil was always our designated drunk driver" Stu interjected

"If you're letting Phil drive, I'm having a Spin!" Charlotte said, getting excited at the thought

"Douug" Phil basically whined

"Guys, No. Charlie I though you would understand. Wanna explain it to them Alan?"

Alan looked over his shoulder "You guys my dad loves this car more than me so yeah…"

"Yeah but not as much as me, so we're good"

"You mean that Charls? Cause…I know I'm not like you but dad still loves me right?" Alan rambled thinking it through

Charlotte leaned forward and held his bearded face in her hands "Alan. Sweetie, it was just a joke. Dad loves us all the same, ok hun?"

Alan nodded and turned back around in his seat.

"Whatever, I left my kid at home with the bitch for this weekend. Do you know how hard that was?"

"Yeah" Doug said sarcastically. While Stu and Charlotte give each other a look.

"That's real sweet Phil" Alan said hanging on Phil's every word

"Dude, I was being sarcastic! I fucking hate my life, I may never go back! I might just stay in Vegas, bring my boy over for holidays"

"You know what Doug? You should enjoy yourself because come Sunday, You're going to die, a little bit every day"

"Yeah" Alan nodded "That's why I managed to stay single all this time, you know?"

Charlotte Smiled at her brother, he always knew how to make her smile.

"Really? That's why you single?" Stu asked dripping with sarcasm

"Ya!" Alan was oblivious to the sarcasm direct towards him

"Cool…Good to know" Stu replied

"Am I good over there Alan?" Doug interrupted changing the subject

"Yeah, Good" Alan replied without looking

Doug started to switch lanes but as he did a huge truck almost hit them, Doug swerved back to the other lane. There were worried cries coming from the car, Charlotte clung on to what was closest to her, in this case it was Phil.

"Oh My God-"Stu shouted

Alan laughed "That was awesome-"

Charlotte hit Alan across the back of the head "That was NOT awesome"

"That was insane, we almost just died" Stu said in horror and shock

"You should've seen your faces. HA! Classic!" Alan said pleased with himself

"ALAN! That was not funny, you don't play jokes when people could get hurt. And I've got beer all over me. Grrrreat" Charlotte said as if she was a talking to a child

"I'm sorry Charl, it won't happen again" Alan said with regret

She rolled her bright blue eyes at his antics, he really was like a child.  
She relaxed into the seat after that episode, Phil pulled her into him and she didn't pull away.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlotte came to stand next to Doug and Phil with an arm full of sweets, they were waiting in line behind a woman.

"Oh shit. Is he shouting at that old man? I should really go stop him… but I have all this stuff" she said debating what to do

"Meh just leave him, as long as he doesn't start to get physical you'll be good" Phil said with his mouth full

"He means well" Doug stated

"Don't be offended Char, but is he all there? Like mentally?" Phil asked seriously

"Yeah, he's just a bit weird y'know?" Charlotte replied

"You sure? Should we be worried? Phil asked in all seriousness

"No, but Tracey did say that we shouldn't let him gamble or drink too much" Doug mentioned

"oh, yeah forgot about that. Good job you're here Dougy!" Charlotte said while moving forward and placing her items on the counter followed by the boys

"Jesus….he's like a gremlin comes with instructions and shit" Phil piped up

"Annnd one water" Stu stated coming over placing down the bottle

"All good with Mellissa?" Doug asked knowing where he had been

"Yupp, told her we were two hours outside of wine country and she bought it!"

At this both Phil and Charlotte turned to face Stu and sighed

"Don't you think it's strange that you've been in a relationship for three years and you still have to lie about going the Vegas? Phil interrogated

"Yeah I do, but trust me it's not worth the fight" Stu defended

"Stu grow up! She's a bitch and everyone knows it, leave her to get on with her nasty little life without you!"

"She's one hundred percent right. You can't go to Vegas but she can fuck a bell-hop on a carnival cruise line" Phil blurted out

Doug smiled politely to the cashier as she started to look at them funny

"Ok, First of all he was a bartender and she was wasted"

"Stewy, that's no excuse. You know for a fact if I was in your position You guys would drag me away from the guy!" Charlotte tried to reason

"I know Charlie, I know. But it's different. And if you must know he didn't even cum inside her"

"And you believe that?" Phil scoffed

"Yeah I do believe that. Because she's grossed out by semen" Stu argued

"Wellllll that's bullshit. Utter Bullshit" Charlotte stated before leaving the store and heading towards the car.

"Come on Al buddy, hop in the car the boys will be out soon"

* * *

The group were back on the road, Charlotte had swapped her beer for a lollypop and changed her seating position, Phil had moved towards the middle slightly so Charlotte could fit her bum in the gap between the car and him, with her feet ending in Stu's lap. Stu was absently playing with her shoe laces and Phil had his hand on her exposed thigh. Doug was concentrating on driving and Alan was reading some book.

"It says here we should work in teams, who wants to be my spotter? Charlie? Phil?" Alan said breaking the silence

"Ah bud, I don't think dad would like it if you were gambling" Charlotte replied

"Who said anything about gambling? It's not gambling when you know you're going to win, counting cards is a fool proof system"

"It's also illegal" Stu reminded him

"It's not illegal, It's frowned upon. Like masturbating on an airplane"

"Ermm I'm pretty sure that's illegal to" Phil interjected

"Yeah maybe after 9/11, everyone got so sensitive. Thanks a lot Bin laden" Alan said disappointedly

All Charlotte could do was shake her head in disbelief, she knows exactly what he's like she's grown up with him and yet he still surprises her.

"Either way you've got to be super smart to count cards buddy, ok?" Doug said getting involved

"You should tell that to rain man, Cause he basically bankrupts a casino and he was a ruh-tard" Alan said in all seriousness

"Sweetie what did you just say?" Charlotte asked smirking

"I said he was a Ruh-Tard, Here that Charlie? Ruh-Tard" Alan repeated thinking she didn't hear him the first time

The whole car was giggling at the chubby man

"Retard" Doug corrected.


	5. Chapter 5

They pulled up in front of Caesars palace, as they got out of the car Charlotte unwrapped the shirt from around her waist and put it on properly. It was becoming cooler in the desert now that the sun had set.  
The boys looked like kids in a candy store, their eyes lit up as they noticed something new every second.

"Come on boys, hurry up!" Charlotte shouted back at them pulling them out of the trance they were in.

The boys noticed she already had her bags and was half way to the doors, they pulled themselves together, grabbed their bags and hurriedly caught up with her. Phil slowed down for a few seconds as he noticed a group of giggling girls, he give them the famous Wenneck smirk before catching up to the rest of the group at the reception.

"Hi, we've got a reservation under the name Dr Price" Stu said

"Let me look that up for you" the girl at reception, named Lisa according to her badge, typed at her computer. Charlotte was slightly bent over the counter resting on it, Phil noticed a group of men staring at her leg's. He didn't blame them, he would to they looked as though they never stopped but he didn't want men leering at her like she was a piece of meat. He stood slightly behind her and put his arm around her waist and give the group of men a glare which would scare most men, this made her stand up straight and copied his actions.

"Dr Price? Stu you're a dentist, ok? Don't try and get fancy" Phil interjected getting back to the conversation at hand

"It's not fancy if it's true" Stu tried to defend himself

"He's a dentist" Phil told Lisa "If someone has a heart attack you should still call 911" At this Charlotte bumped her hip in to Phil's as a warning

"We'll be sure to do that" Lisa said feeling slightly awkward typing on her computer

"Can I ask you a question?" Alan asked

Charlotte dropped her head on the counter top, she knew her brother and she knew some stupid question was coming. Growing up with Alan herself and Tracy had gotten used to Alan's idiotic questions.

"Is this hotel pager friendly?" was his question

"Erm, what do you mean? Lisa asked slightly confused

"I'm not getting a sig on my beeper"

"I'm not quite sure" Lisa asked almost questionably

"Is there a payphone bank? A bunch of payphones? Y'know business" Alan asked looking to the group suspiciously

At this point Charlotte thought she should intervene

"Alan? Sweetie we're in a hotel. There'll be a phone in the room you can use that ok?" she said walking towards him.

"Yeah yeah, that'll do" He said as Charlotte led him back over to the reception from where he drifted.

"So, I have you in a two bedroom suit. Is that ok?"

"Sounds great" Doug responded

"Actually I was wondering if you have any villas available?" Phil asked

"Phil, we're not even going to be in the room" Stu tried to reason

"It's unnecessary Phil" Doug added

"Fuck yeah! Let's get a villa!" Charlotte said getting excited

"And now I know why yous were best friends" Stu mumbled

"It's no big deal we can share beds for one night" Doug reasoned

"If we're sharing beds then I'm bunking with Phil. You're good with that?" Alan asked hopefully

"No I'm not good with that, and if we have to share I'm sharing with someone of the opposite sex" Phil sighed

"Lisa? Right? How much is a villa?" Charlotte asked before anyone had the chance to argue

"We have one villa available and its $4200 for the night" she said looking it up on the computer

"Is it awesome?" Alan asked leaning on the counter trying to copy Phil's stance

"It is pretty awesome" she said coming out of her professional manner

"We'll take it!" Phil declared "Give you your card Stu"

"I can't give her my card" he said shyly

"Its fine I'll put it on mine! My dad pays for it anyway" Charlotte said trying to find her purse in her bag

"Don't be silly" Doug said placing his hand on her arm to stop her "Your dad has paid for the wedding, I'm not about to let him pay for this to. We'll split it"

"No. This is on us, it's your bachelor party. Stu hand the lady your card" Phil insisted

"You don't understand, Mellissa checks my statements" Stu replied

"Why am I not surprised" Charlotte whispered, earning her a glare from Stu

"We just need a card on file. We won't charge you anything until you check out. So you can figure it out then" Lisa said not wanting their discussion to escalate

"Perfect that's perfect. Thank you Lisa" Phil nodded "we'll deal with it tomorrow"

Stu grudgingly handed over his card and mumbled

"Fine"

"Can I ask you another question?" Alan interrupted

"Uh Oh, not another one" Charlotte mumbled staring intently on Alan waiting to hear his question

"You probably get this a lot. This isn't the real Caesars palace is it?" Alan asked

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked now really confused

"Did erm…Did' suddenly feeling self-conscious due to the looks he was getting from the rest of the group Alan finished his sentence 'Did Caesar live here?"

"Ermm no"

The group headed towards the elevators past the group of men who were staring at Charlotte before. Charlotte caught sight of the group and in particular a one who was just her type, she couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face after blowing him a kiss, this was Vegas after all. This cause the group of men he was with to cheer causing her to laugh.

* * *

"Holy Shit" Stu exclaimed

"Now, this is Vegas" Phil declared

"Fuck me" Charlotte said in awe as she stepped fully into the villa

Phil turned to face her "Anytime" he said with a wink

"This place is huge!" Doug shouted from another part of the villa

Charlotte jumped on Phil's back as he stood looking at the view from the large window, Phil just held her there looking out over Vegas.

"I knew we were right" Charlotte said quietly

"We always are" Phil whispered

"Thanks Guys!' Doug said walking over to the living area making Charlotte jump down from Phil 'or should I say, Thank you Stu"

"Weww! I offered. Dick" Charlotte said playfully punching Doug

"You're welcome. It's only cause I love you" Stu said pointing towards him

"Ok ladies" Phil interrupted "Pick a room and be ready in 30!"

"30 MINUETS! That's nowhere near long enough, I'll be ready when I'm ready" and with that Charlotte walked towards a room

She headed to the en suite bathroom and took a shower letting the dirt and grime from the trip wash away. After taking the time needed to get washed she stepped out the shower and wrapped one of the hotels fluffy towels around her and one on her head.  
She stepped back in to the bedroom and picked up her moisturiser from her case, she had started applying it to her second leg when Phil walked in with a Towel wrapped around his waist.

"And what do you want?" She asked as he headed towards his Bag on her bed, which she had just noticed "And whys your Bag in here?"

"Cause there's only four rooms and guess who's sharing?"

"You and Alan? That's nice. I know he likes you"

"Funny" he said pointing towards her

"Fine. But don't get in my way"

"Sorry Princess" She smiled hearing his old nickname for her

Charlotte went back to getting ready but she is a woman after all and a half naked Phil wasn't a bad sight. She smirked as a plan formed in her head. She picked a few things out of her case before heading to the bathroom. She quickly dried and straightened her hair before putting in rollers and applying her make up. She was a make-up artist so she knew what she was doing, she did a smoky eye with browns and gold's and a pale pink almost nude lip, giving her a Victoria secret look. She slipped on her Cherry red lacy boy shorts and matching bra. She headed back into the bedroom after taking out her rollers and using some hairspray.

When she came out of the bathroom Phil was already ready, he turned about to bitch to her about taking so long but when he saw her he stopped mouth open, taking in every inch of her. She seductively swayed over to where he stood, she stood so the front of their bodies were touching before leaning in to his ear slightly grazing it with her lip

"You'll catch flies" and closed his mouth with one finger

Before she had the chance to move away he grabbed he by the waist and picked her up, in retaliation she wrapped her legs around his waist

"You shouldn't start what you can't finish, little Girl" His gaze travelled from her eyes to her lips and back

"I'm Sorry , it won't happen again" she said with a false innocence

Phil groaned and could feel himself getting harder by the second, he couldn't' take it anymore he leaned forward he was mere millimetres from her lip,

"GUYS! What's taking so long?!" they heard Doug yell through the door

"Shit" Phil whispered before dropping Charlotte on the bed "Just Tits McGee taking so long to get ready!" he shouted back

"Really? You bringing that back up" charlotte said as she climbed over the bed to put on her little black dress and shoes.

Phil just smirked at her as they left the room he give her ass a smack before closing the bedroom door, she turned and poked him in the side before the pair headed to the Stu's room.


End file.
